1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cornea shape measurement apparatus for measuring a shape of a cornea of an examinee's eye.
2. Related Art
There has been known a cornea shape measurement apparatus for projecting an index for cornea shape measurement onto a cornea and capturing an image of the index reflected from the cornea to measure a shape of the cornea (e.g., refer to JP 2003-169778 A). A cornea shape obtained by such an apparatus has been used for determining a dioptric power of an intraocular lens (IOL), for example.
As an example of IOLs, recently, there has been proposed a TORIC-IOL for astigmatism correction. In a case of injecting a TORIC-IOL into a patient's eye (an examinee's eye), an operator (an examiner) previously measures an astigmatic axis of the patient's eye by use of a cornea shape measurement apparatus. Then, the operator places a first mark on the patient's eye in a direction of a horizontal axis by use of a dedicated member. Further, the operator places a second mark on the patient's eye in a direction of the astigmatic axis with respect to the first mark, and then injects the IOL into the patient's eye so as to align the second mark with an axis of the IOL.
However, when a posture of the patient varies at the time of measuring the cornea shape and at the time of placing the mark, the operator fails to properly place the mark on the patient's eye in the direction of the astigmatic axis. Consequently, there is a possibility of deviation of a position where the IOL is to be injected.